


Smoke

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz smokes. Kid doesn't like it. "You're only worried because if I die, your symmetry is kaput." Pre-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

"You need to stop that."

Liz felt the cigarette being pulled from her lips, watching as Kid threw it to the ground in disdain and crushed it with his black dress shoes.

"It's unhealthy," he continued. "How do you expect to take care of Patty when you're slowly dying because of a stick?" His voice was stern, his eyes concerned.

She began to pull out another cigarette and flicked her lighter open. "You're 'Death,' aren't you? You won't let me die." She inhaled the smoke and gave him a defiant smirk.

"I'm not the one who decides that," he stated bitterly. "Liz -"

"I don't care, Kid," she gritted out. "I don't care and I don't need you to care either. You're only worried because if I die, your symmetry is kaput."

His sharp features hardened and he swiped the cigarette from her hand, his foot giving it the same fate as the last one.

"If you think that's all I care about, you're wrong. Stop being ridiculous, Liz." He turned around on the heel of his foot and started walking back to the manor.

"Why don't you stop being so damn controlling?" she called after him as he shut the door behind him. "Tch... what does he know anyway?"

Liz sighed and dug out the box from her back pocket, only to find that her last one had been crushed within seconds of its life by Kid's foot. She cursed under her breath and decided she might as well try finding a convenience store.

However, as soon as she had left the gates of the manor, she found herself at a loss. Death City was a weird place, and she still hadn't gotten used to living there. She hardly knew where anything was, or if there was even a shopping centre. If there wasn't, she was extremely disappointed. But where else would Kid buy all of his sophisticated outfits?

Liz frowned, pushing that thought away. She wasn't going to think about him.

Finally, after a short eeny-meeny-miny-mo session, Liz decided to go left. If anything, she'd find some friendly shopkeeper or someone to give her directions. A few minutes later, she decided that it might've been a bad idea to leave the manor without a map.

The place was almost complete deserted. Her watch read two in the afternoon. For a typical day back in Brooklyn, it was a fairly quiet time. She shrugged. "I guess I'll just head back," she mumbled to herself. At this rate, she'd never get another pack of cigarettes.

Liz turned around heading back down the street. It was only after another few minutes had passed that she realized she was lost. She didn't recognize any of the buildings, and most of the people seemed either unapproachable or busy. She groaned. This was turning out to be a terrible day. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she figured it was better to be lost than to be lectured back at the manor. Liz then immediately retracted that statement. Patty was at the mansion, as well as great home-theatre setup and clean rooms and Kid and... Liz hated to admit it, but it was her home now. She was welcome there. She was wanted there.

"Fuck," she muttered. "I really screwed up."

With renewed determination, she marched down the streets of Death City, fully intent on finding the manor. She wasn't in any sort of mind to apologize, but Kid was always one for nonverbal agreements and, if anything, he'd let her back in with a mere nod of approval or something equally silent. Neither Liz nor Patty owned a house-key yet, so she was mostly betting on the fact that he'd open the door for her.

Come to think of it, he probably would. She'd been gone at least half-an-hour by this point, and without her the symmetry of the house would be completely wrong. Liz smiled, imagining Patty laughing as Kid berated himself.

"Don't worry, Kid. I'm coming home."


End file.
